A Boy from 10
by The Baker On Fire
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what it would of seemed like if you had no chance. This boy has no hope of winning. He expects death and welcomes a quick end. He has no talents. Except corralling cattle and capturing snakes. But that can't help him now.
1. The Gong Goes

**A Boy from 10**

_60 Seconds..._

Slowly, with a hiss, the platform underneath me reaches the top.

My eyes blink in frustration at the suns ray.

I survey the area.

A forest.

A tiny forest that will soon be filled with bloodthirsty teenagers, working on instinct, whose only quench would be to kill me.

_40 Seconds... _

I feel the terrifying glares upon me, like I'm a chicken leg.

I hear the sobs of the youngest of us, realising their immediate death.

Twelve is way to young a age to die. If I could save them I would.

_20 Seconds..._

I see the stare of a beautiful blond girl with sparkling, green eyes.

She's from 4, by the look of her.

Most likely a career.

Hoping to kill me.

She looks away, almost ashamed.

Maybe she is different...

_10 Seconds..._

I feel we could have been friends in another world.

Perhaps more...

_5 Seconds..._

What should I do?

Run for the cornocopia?

Escape?

I guess this is what happens when you don't have a mentor?

* * *

I set of at a rapid speed up into the forest seeking a asylum. As, I run I turn around to check for pursuers. To my surprise there is none. But, to my horror, half of the tributes have run into the bloodbath. What are they doing? They must know this is slaughter. Clearly the only survivors will be the careers? I see a tiny twelve year old run towards me. I see the fear in her face and hear the fear in her pulsating heart. I must save her.

As, I beckon to her from behind a tree, I see the district 1 boy tribute run behind her with a bloody axe. I scream " Run" but she is to slow.

The small girl, as delicate as a flower, as cute as a puppy and as young as my sister, falls to the ground with a gasp and with a axe sticking out her side, blurting out blood. I will never forget the look in her eyes of pure horror. Her scream echoes in my skull. Her killer retrieves his axe with a cheer. I am sickened. Slowly, I step forwards. He, in turn turns his face to me with a glint in his eye, like a child being handed food in my district.

**AU: I might upload a second chapter later.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading my second fanfiction :D **

**If you have second please, leave some feedback, maybe? :D **


	2. It Begins

**AU: I really wish I did, but I don't own the hunger games**

Chapter 2

Millions of emotions course through me at one. I feel the guilt and the remorse for not protecting her. I imagine, how I would of felt if that had been my sister. I feel hatred toward the Capitol for making us perform the putrid act of killing another human being. I feel anger at the tribute, who slaughtered the helpless girl. And last of all, I am consumed by the rage for vengeance.

* * *

Before, he can react I am upon him. I throw a fast and furious punch at his exposed head but he blocks it. **Au: Sorry about the really cheesy reference I couldn't help myself**. I can tell he is in shock because of what I am doing. Suddenly though, I feel a quick wind fly past my head. I can't but smile at the thought of a career missing at point blank range. But then the instincts take control of me again. I send a speedy knee to his stomach winding him. I then smash my fist into the back of his head, knocking him to the floor. With him in pain on the floor and not looking like he'll be getting up any time soon, it would bee so easy to finish him ...

I could end him quickly and with mercy with a quick snap of the neck...

Or I can do it as quickly as before but cause as much pain as he did to the sweet little girl...

Or I could do something even worse...

But then it struck me

I am not like them. Simple human values still matter to me, in this dammed. I can not play the Capitol's games. I will not play the Capitol's games. I refuse to play the Capitol's games. I am not their chess piece to be toyed with, I will do what I want. I simply refuse to end the life of someone who is helplessly, in my hands.

So I leave him there just like that. But first I relieve him of his giant backpack. But I need a weapon. I spin round, staying on my toes, to see a axe protruding from a half-shattered tree. I retrieve it with the relish of knowing I am not unprotected. I check the close is definitely clear. And then I sprint like a Mockingjay looking for a save haven.

I know the career and many more will be out for blood.

But, next time they will not miss the boy from 10 who challenged a career.

But alas, next time I may not be so merciful.


	3. The Haven

**The Haven**

**Disclaimer: I do not the hunger games, although I wish I did :D**

****For miles I run, stopping for no thing and no one.

Millions of trees, flash by my eyes, all the same but not the same. The birds chirp alerting around, but I continue nonetheless. All of a sudden, I feel my self stop. My mind screams for me to run but my body stops, approving of the spot. It's just like home. Very warm the way I like it. Sand as far as the eye as can see and a small river far animals.

"Just like home" I say while trying to stop the grin etching its way upon my face.

So, with that I come to a stop. I drift over to the watering hole, to see a rabbit from trees, take a sip from the cool, refreshing water. Now, knowing its safe I take a sip myself. I feel anew. So, I take a break to check my bulging backpack. But, I can move the zip of the bag, I feel a shudder of the ground and hear the almighty boom of the canons.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

The fear takes a hold of my mind. Ten innocent children died today. One, I could have saved. I would be dead instead of her. And with a gulp, the realisation of the fact that could have been me or might be me sets in. To take your mind of it, why don't you check the bag, I think to myself.

"All great, the first sign of madness just set in" I say to no one in particular. To forget it, I actually open the bag. To my surprise, it has a tent, a bottle and a sleeping bag. What career picks up a sleeping bag? I sigh, a sigh of disbelief. To busy myself, I set upon the task of setting up camp.

* * *

It takes a lot of time, but eventually I have a fully functional tent, complete with a filled up water bottle and a sleeping bag. But then, a bit of logic sinks its way through my thick skull. How would any tribute react to a tent with a sleeping bag? I realise, with a grin, that the tent is the colour of the sand. Its like the arena was made for me!

Before I settle down for the night I hear a clunk outside the tent . Slowly equipping my axe into my right hand, I cautiously exit the tent. Sitting, literally upon my doorstep is a silver parachute. Re-entering the tent, I open the parachute. Inside, is loaf of bread and special white note.

* * *

Hi son,

Well done, me and your sister are so proud of you.

It was plain foolish of you not to kill that bull from district one, but remember he is now in your debt.

Debts are always a good thing to collect upon the right time.

Don't go loopy on us just yet while you still have a chance.

Good luck,

Pa

* * *

With a smile, I pocket the card, placing beside my heart.

Maybe, just maybe I still have a chance


	4. Death?

**Trouble**

I awake to the sound of panting, shouting, cheering and screams. Without hesitation, I have already withdrew my axe and positioned myself in a way of a wild python, eyeing a stranger. I listen, wide-eyed, awaiting my attackers. But, to my surprise, a pair of feet pass my tent. Then another. Then another. That is when I strike. Suddenly, I pounce out the tent and on top of the last attacker. Coming face to face, with any person, upon seeing a person with an axe raised, would scare the living daylights out of anyone. So, in that instance, I realise my mistake. What worsens it, is the fact that I'm staring into a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes. I feel myself weaken at their sight and within the second, I'm thrown off. As quick as I can, I grab my bag and escape toward the forest.

As I reach the forest, I remember the promise I made to myself. I will save every person that comes in search of help. Placing, my not-so bulging bag, into an alcove in the tree, I spring on my heels and launch a counter strike. I spot the savage from 2 and the beauty from 4, chasing the district 5 thirteen year old. I speedily, close the distance between us. But, she turns and sees me.

An arrow lands at my feet, warding me off. In respect for the girl for not killing me, My axe does not hit her but her sheath of arrows, leaving a large quantity spilled upon the floor. Turning projection, I sprint after the brute occupied by chasing down the poor girl. Coming from behind, I sweep his legs before he has a chance to turn. I lash out with all my anger and fury. It was pointed toward the Capitol, when I first got picked. I thought all of us, would survive. But, the careers took that thought, the day ten innocent children died. His sword lies, just of reach. I throw punch, upon punch at him. I am to fast to be stopped. But, just because he can't stop the punches, it doesn't mean he can't throw me of him.

The landing, knocks the wind out of me. Then, he is on top of him choking the life out of me. I try to break free, but his hold is too strong. I struggle, before realising I mostly likely will die now. I submit to death. I close my eyes and make my peace with whatever God lives. I wish a farewell to all those who have helped me in my life. "Goodbye Pa, goodbye Jill" I feel myself say. I open my eyes, once before I die to take in the world. I hear the cannon but it's not for me.

I hear a sword withdraw from the brute's stomach.

**A/N Note: If you have the time, could submit a tribute to my syot, maybe? Thanks XD**


End file.
